Operation  Hanna
by M.J.Patton
Summary: Just a story on a plot that Hanna could have. Past problems prove to be current ones for Hanna Marin, who is also facing new ones too. Rated M for language, and parts that some readers may find upsetting.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna

Her eyes opened weakly to see a dark empty room. "Emily?" she called out, but there was no reply. "Emily!" she was getting frustrated now. "Emily, if you don't answer me I'm going to come over there a sit on you" she threatened. "Hanna, are you okay?" her mother called from the next room. "I'm fine mom!" she shouted back "Where's Emily?" Hanna could hear her mom coming into her room "Hanna, sweetie. Emily moved out last week. This is the 3rd time you've done this, I'm starting to worry" the light switched on, and Ashley Marin's face illuminated. She was wearing only a small amount of make-up today, _must be her day off_ Hanna thought. "Hanna, time to get up" Ashley shouted as Hanna put her face back into her pillow. "But mom, it's your day off, and I haven't seen you all week. Could I maybe take the day off to do some mother daughter bonding?" She pleaded, complete with puppy dog eyes. This always worked. "Aw honey, how could I say no to such an adorable face?" Hanna knew she was winning, until Ashley said "Like this, now get up or you'll be late" _damn you woman_ Hanna thought.

After a quick shower and 4 outfit changes, Hanna was ready to descend her staircase looking as fabulous as she always did. She went into the kitchen, and her mom was there making Hanna's breakfast. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Ashley said smirking at her daughter. Hanna said nothing, just smirked at her mom. "I think I'll grab something to eat on the way to school, I'm not really in the mood for Captain Crunch today" she said as her mom handed her the bowl of cereal. "Oh, okay then, I'll eat this" she said as Hanna walked toward the front door. "Bye mom, I'll be home for dinner" she said as she left the house.

As Hanna got into her car, she opened the door and vomited all over the driveway. "Oh no, not again" she whispered, knowing that something that was dead and forgotten, was coming back to haunt her. The drive to school was one of worry for poor Hanna, with her "situation", she wasn't sure if it would get worse, and a repeat of the driveway would happen at school, but she did know one thing. She was the school's "it" girl, and something like that could ruin her, and she would go back to being "Hefty Hanna". As she approached the school parking lot, she could feel the vomit swirling around in her stomach, but it soon settled as she saw her 3 best friends standing outside the school entrance. "Just another, boring day at Rosewood high" she said, with no sign of happiness whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna

Hanna almost cried at her phone when she saw the text. "Hefty Hanna's going back to her old ways –A" it read. "A" must have been in her class when she ran out to vomit, which didn't really narrow down the hunt for "A", because there was about 40 students in the home economics class. Hanna replayed the scene in her head; Aria pulling out the meat, the stench filling up in her lungs, and then finally the urge to vomit. It was all so vivid, like a torture movie stuck on a loop. "Han? You okay?" Aria called out weakly. Although she was one of her best friends, Aria had never found out about her bulimia or anorexia, only Alison knew. Hanna couldn't face her friend like this, so she whimpered "Yeah, fine. Must have been the take out me and my mom had last night" that_ should stop her asking questions_ Hanna thought. She was right, Aria called back "thank god, I thought something horrible was up. Do you want me to stay with you? Or do you want me to take you to the nurse?" She walked into the stall Hanna was in. "Don't look at me, I look like a zombie" Hanna stated. This didn't stop Aria from scooping her friend off the floor and grabbing her things "I'll take you to the nurse; she'll let you leave early." _Oh great, now my mom is gonna know about this_ was all that Hanna could think about, but when Aria picked up her phone from the floor, the "A" text was on the screen. Aria read it quickly before Hanna could turn around, but she wasn't quick enough "Gimme that!" Hanna shouted at her friend, she snatched the phone out of Aria's hands. Aria took a moment to process what she had just read "Han, what does "A" mean when they said you're going back to your old ways?" She'd done it, she'd asked the question Hanna had never wanted to hear, and now it was her time to answer. She could do one of two things; lie to Aria, or tell the truth. She didn't want to lie to her, so the only thing she said was "I wanted to be like the other girls", that's when she burst into tears again. "You guys were all so pretty, and I was "Hefty Hanna" and I hated it. I just wanted to be thin! Is that such a bad thing!" Hanna was now shouting the words through her tears. Aria had never seen Hanna cry, she was always "the happy one" of their little group, but it turns out she was just good at hiding what she felt. "Han, what did you do?" was the only thing Aria could think of. "What do you think I did! I starved myself; I made myself throw up when I did actually eat. It was horrible Aria, but Ali said it would be worth it in the end! And guess what? It's not! Now "A" is using it against me, and I don't know what to do!" Hanna turned to exit the bathroom, but as she walked forward her heel got caught on something, and she fell down to the floor. She looked up, Aria was shouting things at her, but Hanna couldn't hear her. Hanna whispered "I made a mistake", and her vision was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna

Hanna awoke in a dark room, unsure of where she was, but she knew one thing, it stank worse than Spencer after she'd been practising for field hockey, and that was saying something. She heard people to the left of her, talking about her. A bright light illuminated the room to reveal she was in a hospital bed, surrounded by people. But they weren't people, they had the appearance of people at a first glance, but under closer inspection, they had cuts all over their bodies, and rotting flesh. It was then that Hanna realised that she was surrounded by bodies of the people she loved, all strung up from the ceiling. Her mother was there, as was Aria, Emily and Spencer. But what puzzled her most was the fact that Caleb wasn't there. She then turned to see who had opened the door, and of all people, it was Alison. "Ali! What is going on?" Hanna asked. But because Alison was the way she was, the only thing she said was "Something wicked this way comes Han, so brace yourself" and she left. The room was then completely black, and Hanna couldn't move. Although she couldn't see them, the bodies felt like they were getting closer, and that their lifeless corpses were staring at her. Hanna slammed her eyes shut, not knowing what else to do. When she saw the room become brighter from behind her eyelids, she slowly opened her eyes. Her mothers corpse was there, staring Hanna in the eye. It was then that her dead mother opened her mouth, and screeched. Hanna screamed along with her mother, and she slipped unconscious.

"Han! Calm down, it's me Aria" her friend called. Hanna opened her eyes to see that she was in a hospital bed, but instead of being pitch black, the midday sun shone through the window. "What? What happened? Where's my mom?" Hanna screamed, not at Aria, but not at anything. She just needed to know the people she had just seen dead were actually alive. "Chill, she's on her way. And about what happened, you slipped and fell in the bathroom at school. Don't you remember?" It was all coming back to her now; the text, the argument, and then the fall. "Ms. Marin? May I have a word with you?" an unfamiliar voice called "My name is Dr. Stone, and I need to talk to you urgently." Hanna knew what he was asking, he wanted to tell Aria to get out in the nicest way possible, and she seemed to understand too. "Han, I'll be right outside if you need me" she said as she left. Hanna's gaze was then set upon the new voice's owner. Dr. Stone was a handsome 30 something who had a surprisingly deep voice for his size, not to say that he was small, but it was the sort of voice you'd expect to hear from a club bouncer, which Hanna had many experiences with. "How are you feeling? You're friend said you had a pretty bad fall." _What else had Aria said? Anything about my "problems" Hanna thought. _"Yeah I'm feeling better now thanks" she wasn't, but it's always best to reassure your doctor. "Good. Now I was looking through your file and I noticed a few things slightly odd. It says here that a couple of years ago you lost an awful lot of weight." _Oh shit, he knows_ she thought "but that's not what I'm concerned about right now, although we will get to that later." _Dodged that bullet for now, "later" should give me some time to come up with a story_. "The thing that is made me look twice is the fact that when we took your heart rate, it picked up two heart beats. Now at first we thought it was just the machine, but then we checked again, and it turns out that, well, to put it in its simplest form Ms. Marin is that you're pregnant."

The word "pregnant" went around Hanna's head a million times a second. "I'll leave you to ponder on this new information, and a nurse will be in later to check on you."

Hanna sat in her bed, unable to move, and the thought of her mothers face being right in front of her, screaming at her. Alison was right, something wicked did come this way, but Hanna had a horrible feeling that it was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna

"Pregnant! How the hell can you be pregnant!" her mother screamed at her "Don't tell me that you've been fooling around with Caleb, because if you are I am going to kill him!" Hanna had never seen her mother like this, every time she saw her mother upset or angry, she would always go out with her friends. Ashley Marin was a proud woman; she had done more or less everything her entire life. So when Hanna was born, she knew that if her husband left (God forbid) that she would be able to take care of her daughter all by her self, which she did. So when Mr Marin left, taking all the money the family had, she saw it as her job to restore the family back to its former glory. She was a happy woman, and why wouldn't she be? She had an amazing daughter, a beautiful house and a comfortable lifestyle. So when she found out about her daughter's pregnancy, you can understand why she was so rattled. "Mom, it's okay. I'm not going through with this" Hanna said trying to reassure her mother. But that was exactly what Hanna was trying to do, she wanted this baby, and although she'd seen "Juno" before (20 times actually, it was one of her favourite movies) she was up for the challenge of motherhood. "Han honey, this is a baby, not an accessory, a baby. And you can't just get rid of it, and you won't. Here's what you're going to do" Ashley was rushing the words out of her mouth, as if she didn't want them inside of her. "You're going to tell your friends you're going on an extended holiday to see your grandma. I'll arrange everything with your school so you don't have to worry about that. And when the time comes, we'll put the baby up for adoption, so it can live with a nice family..." her mother went on and on, but Hanna couldn't hear any of it, because her body felt so weak, she eventually fell asleep.

Alison was back in her dream, but this time they were on Ali's lawn, a place the girls used to meet up and gossip when the summer hit. "I did warn you Hanna" the dead girl spoke with such knowing and confidence; Ali always had this tone to the way she spoke, but this time it sounded more cryptic. "Ali, I want this baby. No scratch that, I need this baby. I need someone to love, and I need someone to love me back. And not Caleb, he can never make up his mind on what he wants." Ali sat and listened until Hanna finished, and then she smiled and said "Why are you telling me this? I'm dead. I can't do anything about this." It was at this moment that Alison's skin started to become wrinkly, and Hanna was shocked to see her friend decaying like this. "I'll be here to listen, but I can't help" was the last thing she said before she turned into dust, and she was blown away in the wind.

Hanna awoke then. It was dark in her hospital room, and she was hungry. But for some reason, she couldn't move. "Oh great, another horrific dream" she said, knowing what was about to come next, but as the moon shone through the window, it illuminated Aria's body, which looked lifeless, but she was only sleeping (Hanna could tell because she could hear her snoring, and she was snoring loud tonight). So, she came to the conclusion that she was under numbing medication to explain her immobility, and with nothing else to do, she fell asleep, hoping for a dreamless night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna

She was starting to get used waking up in random places, but this time Hanna awoke in her bedroom. Everything was back to normal. _Was that all a dream?_ She thought, but then she saw that her stomach was getting slightly bigger. "Damn it!" she shouted, loud enough for her mother to hear. "Oh good, you're up. I called school; they're letting you stay home until you feel ready to face the halls again. Until then, you just rest" her mother said, as if she was looking after a sick youngster. "But mom, I'm fine really. I'll just get dressed and go in. I am the "it" girl you know?" Her mother knew this, because she bought her all the things needed to make her look amazing. "Okay, just call me if you can't take it anymore" Ashley said while smiling. She knew her daughter could handle this, she was a Marin, and Marin's never back down. "Thanks mom, now get to work! Someone's gotta pay the bills!" she laughs as she playfully throws a pillow at where her mother is standing; it hits her clean in the face. "See you later sweetie, love you" her mother blows her a kiss as she leaves. Then she was alone. Just her. That was when the text came through, it was from Aria: "Hey, I'm ditching school today to see you. I'm on my way over." Just in that second, Hanna's phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn't Aria. "Oh no, Hefty Hanna's gonna get hefty again, but for a different reason. I'll keep your secret if you do a deed for me, if you're in, make a heart shape on your bedroom window now -A" it read, then Hanna realised that for "A" to see this heart, they'd have to be close by. She rolled out of bed, and made her way to her window. When she looked out though, all she saw was Aria making her way down the road. But then it caught her eye, a camera sitting in the tree outside her window. Her phone buzzed from her bed "Break the camera, I'll break you –A" was all it said. "Great, now "A"'s always gonna be watching me, and I can't do anything about it"

"Han! Is that you" Aria called from downstairs "I think your mom left the front door open"

"Yeah I'm up here" she shouted back down. Within seconds, Aria was at her bedroom door, soup in hand.

"Aria, I'm pregnant, not home sick with the flu" Hanna mocked

"Ah well, I didn't know what else to bring. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I saw Lucas in the bushes next to your porch. I said hi, but he just ran off. Creepy kid" Aria opened the bag, handing a plastic bowl and spoon to Hanna "So, we have the day off, what's do you want to do?" Hanna didn't answer; her brain was still on the thing Aria said about Lucas. Hanna wasn't stupid; she knew Lucas put the camera in the tree, but why?

"He couldn't be A" she murmured

"Did you say something?" Aria said, mouth full of soup

"Nope, everything's awesome" was the only reply she could think of "Everything's awesome"


End file.
